My Enemy or My Lover?
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Dib experiences a horrid tragety and Zim is there to help. (slash m/m) Lemon in later chapters and it will eventually be NC-17. Please review. I'm begging! PLEASE?!?!


"My Enemy or My Lover?"  
by: *ChibiMizu*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Nuthin' new...  
If you notice in the episode: Dark Harvest, Dib says this cute lil' speech about Zim and DUDE! Did it sound like love to me! Thus making this fic slash (m/m) lemon, humor(some), angst and fluff. Enjoy! Also, please review. Tell me how much you want the other chapters!  
BTW: if you REALLY like Gaz or Prof Membrane, don't read this...  
Gomen for spelling misteaks! X.x()  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
~First I'll study my enemy  
Then become my enemy  
Then move in with my enemy  
Then wear my enemy's clothes~  
~Dib  
~Dark Harvest  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Dib replayed the recording of what he saw on th playground and fixed it upon the squeedily spooch.  
"Squeedily spooch? What kind of name is that for an organ?!" he asked, half expecting an answer. "Hmm..." he muttered, thinking about it. "Even for an alien organ... When I get him on that autopsy table, I'll be the only one who can identify it and I'll become famous like Dad!" he smiled evily. He looked at the clock. 7:31. "Wonder when Gaz and Dad'll get home." Dib said outloud. Gaz had wanted the newest GameSlave cartridge: GameSlave: Piggy Concuerer.(sp?) So Prof. Membrane took her to the store to buy it.  
  
~ring ring~  
  
"Oh! That must be them calling to say they stopped at Bloaty's." he said, reaching for the phone. "Hello?" he answered the phone.  
"Is this Dib Membrane?" and unknown voice asked.  
"Y-yeah. Who is this?"  
"This is Julie. A secretary at the hospital. We have some bad news. Your dad and sister were in an car accident."  
"W-what?! C-car accident? Are they ok?!"  
"I'm sorry, they didn't make it."  
"No! You're lieing! They can't die... what happened?" Dib whispered, begining to shake violently.  
"We think that it was a hit and run attack. Sombody shot your father and the died instantly but since Gaz wasn't driving, the car crashed into a semi and she just died a little bit ago."  
"N-no..." he studdered, dropping the phone.  
"Hello? Hello?!" the phone asked from the floor. Dib dropped to his knees as reality hit him like a ton of bricks.  
"Dib? Are you there?"  
"Y-y-yes." he said solemnly, picking up the phone again.  
"Dib, we have to--"  
"Whats gonna happen to me?"  
"As I started before, we either have to put you in a foster home or if you have a friend that you could stay with."  
"I don't have friends."  
"Oh, ok. Then we'll have to put you in a foster home."  
"W-wait. Why are you trying to get rid of me so fast?"  
"Well, we couldn't let you just stay there by yourself."  
"N-no I guess not."  
"Now are you positive about the friend situation?"  
"Lemme ask around." he lied, just wanting to stop talking.  
"Okie dokie. My phone number is 666-6969. (hehehe) Call back when you have decided. Ok?"  
"Sure, whatever." he muttered hanging up. /Its so hard to believe I'll never see them again./ he thought as the tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. They fell silently down his paled cheeks. /Why don't you go for a walk./ his mind told him.  
"I'm going for a walk." he grimaced at the eeire silence the house gave without the 'blip blip' of Gaz's GameSlave. He left the house and walked quietly down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He kicked small stones out of the way as he headed for nowhere. He smirked as he passed Zim's house.  
"Wait! Dib!" he heard from behind him. He turned to come face to face with a green face.  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry about your father unit and sister unit. It's all over the news."  
"Yea? S'ok I guess..." he lied, looking at his feet.  
"So, where are you gonna stay?" he asked, careingly.  
"In a foster home I guess. I have no friends to stay with." he mumbled, starting too walk again.  
"Hey!" ZIm called as he caught up with him. "I guess y-you could stay with m-me." I guess if you don't mind..." Zim studdered, blushing faintly.  
"W-what?" Dib asked, turning to face Zim. "Are you serious?"  
"Y-yes." he blushed deeper, looking at the sidewalk.  
"Are you saying this because you want to capture me?!"  
"N-no, not that."  
"Pity?"  
"Partially that but not the MAIN reason."  
"Why then?"  
"Um... do I HAVE to tell you?"  
"Er.. it'd be nice... but..."  
"I might tell you later. MAYBE!" he nodded. "So are you going to stay with me or not? Stinkbeast?" he added with a smile.  
"S-sure. As long as you don't hurt me in anyway, alien scum." he smirked.  
"N-n-no. Of couse not."  
'Ok."he nodded, unassure."I have to get back to my house and get my stuff."  
"Oh right. You want me to come with you?"  
"S-sure, if you want." he shrugged, heading back towards his house with Zim CLOSE behind.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ending notez: Aheh... that was funky. I have to get at least 3 reviews to put up the second chapter. Nobody LIKES me enuf to review... *sobs* WAIIII! HOW COME MY EENE FIC GOT 20 REVIEWS AND ALL MY OTHER ONES GOT 3 OR 4 OR 6?! Oh wait, I know the answer to that... You have to put up more chapters that one... well please review... I know Hippie Chick will and Evil-Chicken-Wrath better if the chicken knows what's good for it! Hehehe... ^.^()   
P.S. Lookies! I P.S. in the ending! O.o() Hippie Chick: You should know what I'm talking about when I say thats what you get for that review... if you are being a dumbazz and have NO idea what I'm saying, IM me and I'll tell you... retard... 


End file.
